Screwtape on gay marriage
by MA7
Summary: The high ranking demon Screwtape gives his young nephew Wormwood advice about Satan's views on gay marriage.


Screwtape on gay marriage.

My dear Wormwood, from your last letter it is obvious that I need to explain the entire strategy of our father below on the topic of gay marriage.

The mortal Christians almost all seem to assume that the entire gay marriage movement is somehow the result of some plan from our father below and see it as a diabolical attack on the sanctity of marriage for the purpose of creating lust and perversions in the human society. They think this of course because we have conditioned them to think this, and you of course must not let your patient question this belief, but do not let us fall for our own propaganda.

The entire idea of highly marginalised and persecuted segments of the human population being given more rights and more dignity is disgusting to the entire kingdom of noise! For centuries we had the humans committing the most blatant harm and injustice to the homosexual segment of the population, beating up, imprisoning and murdering their fellow man, all under the notion that the enemy had some great hatred of homosexuals, so great that he would condone even the most transparent acts of cruelty against them! It gave our father below endless amusement and was one of the greatest forms of entertainment for our many tempters in the field.

Our father below was quite obviously content to let the homosexuals be cruelly persecuted forever and the entire kingdom of noise trembled with rage when the persecution started to end. The enemy was at the side of the homosexuals in an instant and those who had previously been barred from ever being accepted by the church found themselves suddenly welcomed with open arms and were lost to us forever!

When this disaster happened we were forced to change tactics and instead used the gay rights movement as a tool for creating division in the church itself and to stir up the Christians into such a state that nonbelievers everywhere are now repelled by them and forever driven away from joining the enemy. You must work hard to keep your patient in this state of hysteria about gay marriage and gay rights in general. Send him on protest marches, get him to engage his non-believing friends in conversation about how wicked homosexuality is, stir up in his mind the notion that the homosexuals are actively working to bring down the human race and watch as people flee from him and flee away from the church en mass!

It is extremely effective and is great fun to watch too!

I hardly need to point out that neither us nor the enemy are particularly interested in exactly how the disgusting human vermin fornicate with each other. All that matters to both us and the enemy is the state of the patient's soul, the animal acts of fornication in and of themselves have no spiritual value.

The entire beauty of the gay marriage hysteria in the Christians is the fact that for the most part it does not even effect those who protest against it at all. Your patient is not gay, most humans are not gay, only a tiny fraction of the entire human race is gay and they alone are affected by gay marriage laws one way or the other. Win or lose, only the homosexuals are affected by the outcome! And yet by our efforts we have gotten large sections of the church stirred up into feverish hysteria, wasting energy and time at the expense of focusing on more pressing problems all around them.

You must work hard to keep this hysteria going at all costs, you will find it most helpful in distracting the prayers and focus of your patient, turning him away from unity and love for his neighbour and instead turning his prayers into hatred for the homosexual neighbours, whom he does not know and will not have any form of fellowship with. Do your job well and your patient will make an absolute nuisance of himself, discouraging his neighbours away from the enemy and in the long run leaving the patient himself discouraged and bitter. This bitterness can then be used to drive your patient away from the enemy and into the ravenous embrace of our father below.

Your affectionate uncle, Screwtape.


End file.
